


My baby

by babychii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychii/pseuds/babychii
Summary: It’s not everyday Atsumu get to snuggle up with his boyfriend, it’s not everday he get to kiss him openly and it’s not everyday he get to feel the warmth of his boyfriend like this.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 254





	My baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uhh .. this is my very first time writing a fic.. so please forgive my lack of vocabulary.. 
> 
> I just wrote this out of frustration, because our internet connection at that time was sooo slow and I get disconnected every minute.. So I gave up and turned my wifi off and then I got lost in my thoughts about SakuAtsu.. xD

It’s not everyday Atsumu get to snuggle up with his boyfriend, it’s not everday he get to kiss him openly and it’s not everyday he get to feel the warmth of his boyfriend like this. 

That’s why whenever Atsumu gets the permission from Sakusa to be as touchy and as close as they are now, he wouldn’t waste a single second and just throw himself at his boyfriend to the point where Sakusa would regret giving Atsumu the freedom to do as he please. But Sakusa knows to himself that he likes seeing Atsumu’s eyes sparkle like a kid given a candy whenever he do so. 

They are currently sitting on the couch, well, just Sakusa. Since Atsumu is sitting _on_ him, face burried at his left shoulder, fingers tracing the line of his spine and legs on each side of his waist wrapped around him lazily. Atsumu looks like a baby. Sakusa snorts at the thought making Atsumu lifts his head and face him with a confused look.

“why are ya laughin Omi-Kun?” Atsumu asked lifting one brow.

Sakusa just smiled a little lifting his right hand to caress Atsumu’s cheek with his thumb.

“okay now why are ya smiling? Ya’r creepin me out Omi-Kun, tell me what ya’r thinking” Atsumu pouts.

_Yup. A baby indeed_. Sakusa thinks to himself. 

He lifts his other hand that has been holding Atsumu in place. He hovers both of his hands on Atsumu’s face and cupped both of his cheeks. He looks at Atsumu’s eyes and then his lips leaning in to close the small gap between them.

Sakusa kisses him gently. It was so soft it’s almost as if they weren’t kissing at all. 

“hmm” Atsumu moans softly onto their connected lips. Feeling contented and happy with even just a timid kiss. Sakusa rarely kisses him like this. It was so romantic compared to their heated ones whenever they are in their shared bed making love. Atsumu sees himself falling harder to Sakusa.

Sakusa pulled away slowly, making Atsumu follow his move leaning for more kisses. He chuckles at his boyfriend’s neediness making Atsumu opens his eyes.

“Omi-Kun more!” Atsumu pouts yet again.

“No more.” Sakusa says with a blank face making Atsumu pouts even more.

_What a pouty baby_. Sakusa says in his head.

“Come on. Let’s get to bed and sleep. It’s late.” Sakusa was about to stand up but Atsumu tightens his legs around Sakusa.

He rolls his eyes at Atsumu. “you do know I can just rip you off of me if I want to, right?” 

Atsumu didn’t answer and he just tightens his legs even more around his boyfriend and burries his face onto Sakusa’s shoulder again.

Sakusa sighs and wraps his arms around Atsumu to balance him and to prevent him from falling. He got up carrying Atsumu like a real baby and walks to where their bedroom is.

“hmm. You smell so good Omi-kun” Atsumu says sleepily as he sniffs onto Sakusa’s neck. Tickling Sakusa a little. 

He felt Atsumu taking a deep breath letting him know his boyfriend had closed his eyes.

When he got to their bedroom door, he was relieved it was left open so he wont be needing to put down Atsumu just to open it. He doesn’t admit it, but he really likes spoiling Atsumu like this.

He put his sleepy boyfriend down on their bed and tucks him in leaving Atsumu and making his way to their bathroom for his before-bed beauty routine.

When he came back, Atsumu is fast asleep breathing steadily. It has been a very tiring day for the both of them. With the doubled training their coach has given them. 

Sakusa carefully lies down next to his lover so he wont wake him up. He put one hand on Atsumu’s waist and stares at his sleeping face. 

_He’s such a baby sometimes_. Sakusa thoughts. _MY baby_. He smiles and kisses Atsumu’s forehead whispering an “I love you” before he let his sleepiness take over.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.. that’s it.. I hope you enjoyed reading my very first work :3  
> I love them both so much. <3
> 
> Lemmi know what you think or talk to me in twt [@/keichii_111](%E2%80%9C). :D


End file.
